Yuki Uchiha
by Ilovenateriver
Summary: Yuki was born in the darkest part of his life. Now taken away from Sasuke and placed in the Nara household, will this little girl ever have a family that truly loves her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Yuki was born in the darkest part of his life. Now taken away from Sasuke and placed in the Nara household, will this little girl ever have a family that truly loves her?**_

"_Sasuke please don't do this" says the girl for the third time_

"_I have chosen you to be his vessel you should have been proud" said Orochimaru,_

_the old snake picked the woman I require to restore my clan. I take my sword out_

"_no Sasuke I need to safetly remove the infant of otherwise it will die" said Kabuto _

"_alright just make it quick we don't have all day"_

" _agreed Sasuke lets leave until the brat is born"_

"_I don't trust any of you with my child"_

"_of testy I will forgive you" he leaves with that_

"_why?" the girl whined _

"_Kabuto how long is this going to take?"_

"_not long at all she will probably die from the c section I am going to perform"_

"_it will not harm the child?"_

_I chose not to know the gender of this child, I prefer to find out when its born, I thought I would want a som badly but I find myself not caring, I am putting another Uchiha on this earth and that's all that matters. After some screaming from the girl, I hear crying, Kabuto is cleaning it off_

"_a girl" he says,_

_I nod and walk over to them _

"_is she well?" I ask _

"_perfectly healthy child"_

"_give her to me"_

_I say hold my arms out _

"_Sasuke I though you wanted to kill the girl?"_

"_she's bleeding out now give me my daughter"_

_I take her in my arms. She has a little bit of hair that is dark like mine. She looks nothing like the girl, I can tell she will look just like me. I walk out of the room, I enter my room to find Orochimaru just sitting there _

"_what is her name Sasuke" he asks _

"_Yuki"_

_I say looking down at her, I know she will be the only thing I love._

I wake up to hear people running around. I look down at my sleeping daughter, she is four years old now. I recently decided to join the Akatsuki and we are going to wage war on the rest of the world of ninjas. The hidden leaf forced my own brother to kill his own parents. I can never forgive them for what they have done. I look down at my sleeping daughter, she already has her Sharingan perfected. She is going to by the best of us. I gently rub her hair to wake her up

"we have to go baby" I rub her back

"papa why are you going to kill them again?"

so intelligent

"they are the reason my parents were killed Yuki they will kill you of given the chance me mover forget that you are an Uchiha they are all beneath you"

she nodded

"good because"

I say getting up and getting her little Akatsuki coat

"you will have to fight against these people one day they will never stop until we are all dead"

I gently touch her hair

"Sasuke we must leave now" say Juudo outside my door

"come Yuki we have much to do"

I carry her out of my room at our hide out

"so what the plan?" asked Suigestu "

we declare war, I kill Danzo and then we prepare for war" I say

"are you sure we should bring the b-a-b-y with us?"

"baby" said Yuki

"she can spell you idiot"

"still"

"I do not require parenting lessons from you"

"dude your sixteen you need a parent"

"Karin when the fighting happens you and Yuki are to remain hidden" the red head girl nods

"of course Sasuke"

"by the way how the hell did you have a kid at twelve"

I sighed. Its not like I ever had sex of anything. I did however spent a lot of time with Yuki's mother when she was pregnant with my child. I wanted to get to know her before she was to be killed.

"come" I say leaving the room.

"Karin are you hiding us?"

I ask her

"yes"

we manage to get into the summit of the Kage's unnoticed. Time to make my appearance.

"good now hide Yuki until I say otherwise"

she nods and takes my daughter

"papa?" says Yuki

"don't worry I will be fine"

I kiss her forehead.

"time to go to work"

I appear infront of all of the Kage. They all just look at me

"you" screamed the large tall man

"you took my brother"

I ignore him, I just look at the old one in bandages. He must be Danzo

"hello Sasuke" he says

"I know the truth and I have come for justice and to declare war of the Kage"

Gaara just looks at me

"oh so some little brat thinks he knows everything" says an old short man

"Sasuke I am willing to let you have the nine tails" says Danzo

"what?" said Gaara.

"in exchange for something I want of course"

"what could you possibly want?"

I am not going to grant it to him though I am curious

"I want your daughter"

what? How does he even know about her

"what do you mean this boy has a child?" said the big one again

"you as the sixth Hokage are willing to give up the nine tails just for one little girl" I say

"since you know the truth the Uchiha grew to strong we were afraid of what kind of creatures they bred. Your daughter is going to be the most power Uchiha ever to be"

I have heard these words from the one named Tobi

"and you think I am willing to give it up"

"yes you want to be the most powerful Sasuke, I will kill your daughter and you will the most powerful Uchida"

I look at him. Does he seriously believe I would sell my daughter for power? No I would give anything for power but not her. I stand on their table

"you are an old fool if you think I would give you my child for you to kill"

he smiled

"so that's true as well, you actually love your child how surprising"

"your time is done"

the other Kage get in my way and Danzo runs.

"this is going to take a while"


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi

Luckily I ran back to the summit. This is not good if that masked man told the truth Sasuke will kill every single one of them if given the chance. I feel bad for Naruto, he will never be able to see Sasuke for what he is now. I go on the bridge, what I see is shocking. A red head and a small child just watching Sasuke fighting Danzo. No doubt about it that child is an Uchida. I will deal with this later. "Sasuke" I land on the water to see he has killed Danzo

"why are you here?"

"Justice he had my brother kill our whole clan then he asked for my daughter" he laughed "you all truly believe I am such a horrible person that I would simply give you my own child?"

"so why is she here Sasuke?"

"I am raising my daughter to have my hatred, people keep telling me how powerful she is going to be so might as well begin shaping her into something we can use"

"do you really believe that is what's best?"

"you don't have a child Kakashi she will never feel the pain I did"

"so raising her to be a weapon is better?"

he laughed "did you come to kill me? I thought you were all too pathetic to actually do it or is Naruto still whining about saving me?"

that struck a nerve

"you know the answer to that"

we begin to fight. He has gotten a lot stronger than last time

"Sasuke" I hear Sakura yell

"what do you want?" he asked her

"to join you Sasuke please listen to me"

"why would I need someone as useless as you?"

"because I love you Sasuke"

he laughed "your still so stupid Sakura, you love me even though you never truly knew me. I never loved you so why are you here?"

she began to cry. "Kakashi this tries my patience"

I notice Sakura go behind him, is she seriously going to kill him? Of course not she can bring her self to do

"Sasuke no" I yell as he is about to kill her. Luckily Naruto arrives to save her. Naruto and Sasuke just look at each other.

"you were really going to kill her weren't you?" Naruto asked

"yes" Sasuke replied

"why would you do that? she's your friend"

"I have no friends Naruto I live solely for the purpose to destroy the leaf village now"

I sigh, the student I taught is long gone, revenge has crept into every part of Sasuke now. Naruto holds me back while they attack each other. My two students in a battle that will last until one of them is dead. They both fall, I run to catch Naruto

"Sasuke we must leave now" said the masked man appearing

"no" said Sasuke.

The masked man knocked him out

"there will be plenty of time before their battle but until then"

he disappeared again, I look up and see the girl and the child still watching. Might as well, I hope up and see them . The girl simply just stares

while the little one screams "papa"

my heart breaks for her

"your father is gone its okay you can come with me" I smile at her.

She nervously walks towards me

"come here little no one is going to hurt you"

"papa said any ninja would kill me the moment I met them"

"oh why did he say that?"

"because they killed our clan"

even at a young age he has begun raising her with his hatred

"that's not the case with me"

She holds on to my leg

"I'm Yuki" she smiles

""hello Yuki" I pick her up

"are you crazy that is Sasuke's child" yells the gir

l "yes and now you are a prisoner so I suggest you cooperate"

"so thats the child he was talking about"

"Gaara" yelled Naruto

"hello"

he looks at the child in my arms

"she is cute"

he pets her head, Yuki laughs

"the masked man didn't take her with them so that means"

"that he is trying to make Sasuke's anger even greater" I finish for him.

Naruto and Sakura joins us

"hey Kakashi sensei when did you get a little Sasuke?" asked Naruto

"this is his daughter Yuki she is going to be coming home with us"

Sakura just looks shocked

"how could he?" she said.

"you are so cute" said Naruto taking Yuki and spinning around with her

"you're the cutest ever"

he is running his face against hers

"Naruto watch her while I talk to the other Kage"


	3. Chapter 3

Shikamaru

"dad are you crazy?"

I just received some disturbing news

"no son I am not"

I look out and see mom happily playing with her new daughter

"but she is" I stared

"a child without anyone to love her, after you were born your mother couldn't have anymore children but she always wanted a little girl"

he smiles "besides it's the perfect cover, us adopting this child will bring the least amount of suspicion"

I nod

"this child is innocent she is still a toddler"

I sigh

"I know"

before my teacher died he told me that the children are the king. They will shape our world

"so who all knows?" I ask

"Lady Hokage, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura and of course the other Kage"

I nod

"so not even mom will know?"

"this is top secret, we are hoping to keep her"

I nod

"I guess I should go meet my sister"

not even two hours here and my mother has her looking like a little princess. She is wearing a pink dress with a pink bow, I have to admit it is very cute.

"Yuki this is your brother" mom said.

The little girl just looked up at me, with an interesting look like she is trying to figure me out

"hey"

I say. My mom smiles

"Yuki say hello to big brother"

"hello big brother"

she said that perfectly, this is child is about four years old.

"Yuki you want to come with me to my favorite place"

I kneel down to her level

"is that okay mommy?" she asks

"its fine sweetie"

I take her hand and lead her out of the house.

"how do you like it?" I ask her

"its nice but he lied to me, he said you would kill me the moment you saw me" she says,

I am avoiding the subject while we are walking in public

"what a beautiful little girl" said a shop keep

"thank you"

she knelt down

"would you like some candy sweetie"

Yuki nodded

"yes please"

the lady laughed "here you are sweetie"

she handed her candy

"is she yours?"

how old do I look?

"she's my sister"

"have a nice day"

I pick up Yuki. It will be easier to just carry her.

"big brother down" she kicked my ribs

"kids what a drag" I sigh.

We arrive at the bench I met my best friend Choji at.

"so Yuki do you like mom?" I said sitting her down on the bench

"yes I never had a mommy before so I am happy"

"isn't Karin your mother?"

she shook her head

"Papa said he would have killed her himself but she bled out when I was born"

poor child

"why did he tell you we would kill you?"

"you hate Uchiha"

"well you are no longer Uchiha you are Nara"

she nodded "I understand adoption"

I laugh "a little smart mouth"

I lay down the bench "come here"

I pull her laying her back on my chest

"we are going to watch the clouds"

"okay big brother"

Sasuke

"_Papa" I hear Yuki scream _

"_Yuki I will save you" _

_I kill all of them. I kill Kakashi, I kill Naruto. I watch the whole leaf village burn but I still cant find Yuki _

"_Yuki where are you?" I scream_

"_look down Sasuke" _

_I turn around and see Tobi laughing. I look down and see my daughter's body. I kneel down, she's dead, I turn her little body over to see her eyes have been ripped out _

"_she fulfilled her purpose it was time for her to die"_

I bolt awake screaming. It was just a dream

"your finally awake Sasuke"

I look and see Tobi watching me

"where's Yuki?"

he doesn't say anything

"where is my daughter" I say walking towards him

"she is gone Sasuke I didn't have time to get her and you out of their safely"

"liar you just didn't see a need for her"

he sighs

"your little friends wont hurt her we have more important things to worry about"

I raise an eyebrow "yes?"

"its time I am going to give you your brothers eyes yours are simply not powerful enough"

"so you want me to take my brothers eyes?"

"yes and use them"

I sigh "alright"

"good"

Yuki please be safe until I can reach you.


End file.
